Warriors: The Revenge of Deathclaw
by WarriorGal99
Summary: Dew is just a regular female kittypet that is tired of her littermates' taunting. She runs away in hope of finding a friend, for she has heard of cats in the forest. Little does she know there's more cats than she thinks, and not all of them are friendly. . .
1. Cat's names

**Warriors**

**WindClan**

**Leader**-Gorsestar

**Deputy**-Skypelt

**Medicine Cat**-Sandclover

**Warriors**

Blueclaw-Milky white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Greenpaw

Darktail-Big brown tom with black tail tip

Aspenleaf-Small chestnut-brown she-cat with green eyes

Mossfall-Tan tom with half of his tail torn off

Apprentice, Smallpaw

Honeyfern-Dusty white she-cat dotted with black flecks across her stomach and neck

Graywing-Gray she-cat with huge green eyes and a fluffy tail

Watersplash-Husky silver tom with long tail

**Apprentices**

Greenpaw-Cocky red tom

Smallpaw-Tiny black tom with hazel eyes and a long tail

**Queens**

Goldtuft-Small yellow she-cat expecting Mossfall's kits

Dawnwhisker-Red and white she-cat, mother of Watersplash's kits; Deerkit and Cloudkit

**Elders**

Oldwhisker-Old scruffy black tom with a short temper


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Will you please get over on your own side, Dew?" My littermate Fionna whispers

sharply at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I mumble as I squeeze even tighter into my cramped side of the bed.

_Couldn't she be nicer about_ it? I ask myself as I try to drift off to sleep. I am soon

awakened, though, by the sound of Derrick snoring. "Shut up!" I hiss and he jerks

awake.

"Me shut up?! I was having the best dream EVER!" He whispers loudly. I roll my eyes, but

unluckily, he sees. "Oh, gimme a break!" He snorts gruffly then falls back to sleep. I do

as well, and my night is haunted by visions of Fionna and Derrick snoring and hissing so

loudly that no one can hear my screams for help.

". . .wake up, you lumphead!" Fionna nudges me over Until her eyes meet mine spans

she sees that I'm awake. "Are you sick? It's almost noon!" She shouts.

I slowly rise and begin to groom myself. "No, thanks for asking," not a very witty retort,

but the best I can come up with for right now.

"Well, mom wants us outside. You better get there quick. . .she's in one of her moods."

Then she kicks my stomach on purpose and I slide a few inches across the tile floor. I see

a faint smirk on her face as she saunters through the flap in the door. Talk about

moods!

I rise again and lick the fur on the side that skid against the tile so it's smooth again.

Then, I race myself through the flap and down the steps to the back lawn, where I crash

into Derrick because I can't stop myself in time. He falls over and I fall partially on him.

"Watch where you're going, Dew!" He hisses and we both groom our pelts flat again.

It turns out mom has been standing and watching us the whole time. She laughs. I scowl

at her, and she chuckles some more. "You're going to have to act better than that if you

want to hear what I have to say." She smiles one of her suspicious smiles.

As usual, my littermates promise they'll be better and beg to hear her announcement.

I'm not really worried about it-a bird has drawn my attention from the conversation and

I look over my shoulder to see if it has flown away or not.

"Ahem?" my mom coughs loudly and I swivel my head back around, embarrassed, as she

continues on and my littermates giggle.

"I overheard the twolegs jabbing away just before nighttime last night," she smiles a bit,

"and I think they have plans to send you to other twolegs! Isn't that wonderful?"

Fionna and Derrick start chatting away, but I remain silent, a thousand thoughts racing

through my head. _Where will we go? Will we even be together? I don't want to leave!_ It

takes me probably just over a minute to decide I'm not going anywhere._  
_

I don't want to leave everything I know, but if I could get away from Fionna And Derrick. . .

I don't know what to do, I have a headache and I'm tired. I go inside while my

littermates and mom are chatting-they don't even seem to notice I'm gone. I almost get

angry, but then I think of a plan. A crazy plan. A plan so crazy that it might actually

work.

I'm going to run away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wilhelm Wigworthy:** Thank you so much for your suppourt, and of course I will keep on updating!

*Rewiews wanted*

* * *

Chapter Two

I actually don't know if there _are_ cats in the forest, just that I've got to get away. I bet if there were any cats in the forest, they would be nice.

Right?

Right.

Right. . .

Anyway, since those dopes in the backyard _still_ haven't noticed that I left yet, when I go for real they probably won't notice me leave until a couple days after, and by then, I'll be long gone.

Now, how to get away. . .

My left eye immediately bounces from the tile floor to outside, where there is a board that looks to be loose in the fence. _I could easily squeeze through that big gap,_ I think. _this will be easier than I thought._

I stifle a yawn as my mother and my littermates race up the steps and shimmy through the cat flap. _Maybe tomorrow,_ I think. _just one more night before I part forever._

...

I awake to the sound of birds chirping, only to be drowned out by the sound of the twoleg male and his mate quarreling again. That is to be expected though; twolegs are strange creatures that I will never understand.

I hobble over to my water and food bowls, half asleep as I dunk my muzzle into the cool water. I lick my lips and gratefully plunge my muzzle once again into the food bowl as one of the twolegs rubs my back. _I can't believe I won't miss this, _I think, _but life goes on._

I swallow the last of the dry, brown pellets they give us and pad into the laundry room to plan my escape and groom my pelt.

"It's about time you're up!" I hear Fionna's voice and hear her footsteps as she saunters in, flicking her tail in amusement for I don't know what reason. She is so complicated. . .

"Yes. . .I'm surprised you're up at this hour. . .I thought you needed your beauty sleep. Or did you catch up on it during yesterday's nap?" I retort, smiling at the thought of making a good come back. I know it's not very nice, but it's what she deserves.

She frowns a little. "Whatever." she walks out of the room. _Good riddance!_

I finish licking my fur flat and sit still for a minute with my eyes closed. The hum of the dryer soothes me and soon matches up with my soft heartbeat. I purr as I think to myself that I want to freeze this moment in time; but I know that will never happen. I've got to leave tonight, no exceptions.

...

"The strange young twolegs are here, Dew." Fionna stabs my side as I wake up from a dreamless sleep. Apparently, she's been hiding her lack of enthusiasm for getting adopted and can't come up with a nasty remark. That makes me even more scared for what lies just in the living room.

As we walk in, two very different twoleg kits squeal for joy and the one with the darker hair tries to grab me around my middle. I shriek out of knowledge at she might take me home before I have time to escape to the woods, so I sprint to the bathroom as fast as my stubby legs will take me there.

Here I am, a pathetic little excuse for a cat hiding from a measly twoleg kit! Not like I'm going to come out until they leave or anything.

I sigh, knowing that someday I'll have to change because that's just how the world is.

...

The night seems still as I creep out of the cat flap and into the cold backyard, where I make a beeline for the loose board. Hopefully, I put one paw near the bottom of it and push as hard as I can. Nothing.

"Come. . .on. . .oh, man!" I had just wedged it tighter in than it was before! Maybe if I try some other ones. . . I did but to no avail.

"Ughh," I'm tired and dirty from pushing on all of those fence boards. I just want to go home, but I know that's not an option. As I sag down against the rough, wooden fence in defeat, something catches my eyes. It's a bright blue thing, leaning against the fence; and it goes almost halfway up in height!

A smile takes control of my face as I leap onto the blue object and then onto the top of the fence.

I tilt my head up to the dark sky flecked with silver stars, as I want to savor the moment. Then, I leap down off the fence and dash to the edge of the forest where I stop in my tracks. _Do I really want to do this?_ I answer myself before I can change my mind. _Yes. Yes, I do._ I take a deep breath and slowly walk into the forest, changing my walk into a sprint.

At this moment, only two words enter my mind and stay there:

_I'm free._


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay in updating-it's been a long week. Also sorry for the short chapter. Still, enjoy!**

**P.S. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

Chapter Three

I yawn as I wake from a hazy, dreamless sleep. Darkness looms all around me as I move to tuck my hind legs closer and my tail to my forepaws. That doesn't help, so I stretch and take a little walk to help my muscles loosen up and get warm.

_Snap!_ A small twig crumples under the light weight of my left forepaw, and my head spins around, afraid of intruders. I don't know what lurks in these strange places, and all the same, I don't want to take a chance.

I breath a sigh of relief and pad on; there's nothing in sight to be afraid of. Except a mouse-or at least I think it's a mouse. . . I see the small, round scurry into a circular hole at the bottom of a thick pine. I'm stalking up to it, about to pounce when I hear a clear voice that's coming from nearby.

"State your business, kittypet!" The voice snarled. It sounded like a tom, and when he came into view, Dew saw that it was.

"Who are you?" He hissed at me unexpectedly, and I wince, stepping back. When I do, the strange cat laughs.

"Weakling!" He laughs again. My face is burning with anger and embarassment. I unsheath my claws, which my owners have shaved down about halfway-and if that wasn't bad enough, filed them so that they were flat.

He starts to say something else, but is don't stay long enough to hear it. I sprint out to the edge of the woods where I find yet another mouse and successfully kill it. After a couple of bites, I decide that it's way better than those crusty brown pellets that are back home.

After I consume my catch (eating as slow as I can to savor the flavor), I get up and stretch. _Another day gone,_ I think. _Better than another day wasted._ I want to stay up and watch the sun set, but I know better; I need to rest If I want to travel even farther tomorrow.

I sink down onto the soft ground coated with a soft layer of pine needles. I start to drift off, but just as I'm about to fall asleep, yet another loud voice bores into the depths of my ears and I jump up in fear.

"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I said, who are you? And more importantly, are you deaf? Answer me!" The cat comes closer, out of the shadows, and I see it's another tom.

"D-dew," I mumble, flinching back. He comes so close our muzzles nearly touch. His breath smells of an unknown substance; another forest animal, perhaps; but not a particularly bad scent. He backs up a few inches and I breath a sigh of relief while unsheathing my pathetic claws, if that's even what you want to call them.

"State your business, _Dew_," he spits out my name like he just inhaled a small clump of dirt. Then, he starts tapping his claw on the soft ground. He sits there, tapping his claw against the ground, until he can't take being still anymore and paces in circles around me. It makes me dizzy to try to follow his gaze as he's walking like that, so I just sit still and answer his question.

"I-I just ran away from my twolegs, and-" but the cat cuts me off with a hiss.

"Twolegs?!" His gaze fixes on my purple collar. "You're a. . .kittypet?!" I can feel his spit spray on the right side of my cheek, lick my paw and put my paw to my face.

"That explains a lot," he mumbles under his breath, whispering loudly. _How_ _rude_, I think, _and_ _what_ _a_ _horrible_ _whisperer!_

He turns around and I can't seem to pull my eyes from his gaze. "Go on," he says reluctantly.

"Well. . .well, I needed to get away from my owners because. . .because strange people were going to take me," I stutter through the rest of the story, stopping to take some deep breaths halfway through because I've been talking so much and so fast. I tell him about Fionna, Derrick, Mom, sneaking out, running away, the mouse, everything. When you think about it, there really isn't much to say, but I make it so it is. I don't know how, but I do.

He just sits there, motionless. For a second, when I stop to look at him, I think he hasn't been listening, that he's in his own little world. After awhile I finish; it doesn't take long to explain it all. Then, he snaps back to his senses and shakes his head as to clear all the thoughts and silly questions out.

"You're coming with me," he says shortly and starts walking into the grassy field that dips in some places. He gestures with his tail for me to follow, or at least I think I'm supposed to, anyway. I do out of curiosity.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"To camp," he replies flatly.

"Why?"

"Gorsestar will want to know about you."

"Who's Gorsestar, and what does he want to know?"

"Curious much?"

"Hey!"

He suddenly turns around and I stop short in my tracks. He looks into my eyes with such fierceness I want to shrink back and call for my mom like I used to when I was a kit. Then he goes back to walking in front of me and stops as soon as I ask another question.

"What's you're name? You haven't even told me your name yet!" I complain. He turns around again and looks deep into my eyes.

"It's Darktail."

...

"Well, well, well, what have we here, Darktail? I fine kittypet, I see!"

"Does the pretty kitty want some loving from your twolegs?"

"I think she does! I think she does!"

Darktail went up and greeted the other members of his so called, "patrol" who, by the way, I thought were very rude. Darktail seemed to think it was funny, and I had seen the nasty side of him, so I didn't say or do anything. We just walked back to the Clan camp. And as we did, I realized I was right: there are cats in the forest!

...

"Hello, Skypelt," the members of the patrol acknowledged and treated this cat with respect and she asked them what they wanted.

"I found a kittypet in Windclan territory," Darktail solemnly, holding up his chin a little more than before.

"Is that so?" Skypelt raised one of her eyebrows at the sight of me. I nodded my head in curt respect, feeling awkward and unaware if what it do. "I'll go speak to him."

The so-called Skypelt bounds over to a small enclosure and steps in. A couple seconds later, she trots out over to Darktail, motioning for him to come in, but stops the other patrol members. We walk over to the hut formation. I am really nervous, not knowing these cats' potentials or what they might do.

Since the door really has no door, we just walk right in. As soon as we do, I hear a deep voice coming from the corner of the fort and I look over.

"Come on in."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting-I thought I did when I actually didn't. Here is your long awaited chapter!**

***Reviews wanted***

* * *

Chapter Five

I'm silent, because I know the others are waiting for me to respond. I just chosen the correct words to use.

"I'm Gorsestar," the tom speaks to me again. "I am leader of WindClan."

Gorsestar? WindClan? I have heard of neither before, but it seems like these forest cats are the ones I've been looking for. I know what to say now.

"Excuse me, please," I say softly, "Why did you bring me here?" I don't want to be heald prisoner; I just want to have a bit of freedom and my right to say (or ask) my side of the story. Darktail and Gorsestar exchange glances and Skypelt's eyes bore into mine.

"We have heard of some kittypet activity at the edge of the forest, where the ThunderClan and WindClan borders meet. Darktail has told me that is where he found you," he replies calmly, "and he was right to take you to me, because I want desperately to know if you're the kittypet who has been stealing WindClan's prey."

I'm taken aback by his response. "Me? Steal prey?! I haven't even heard of WindClan until now!" I tell them truthfully. Skypelt leans her muzzle in close to Gorsestar's ear and whispers something I can't make out-but I know for sure they're talking about me. When she lifts her head back up, it seems like Gorsestar has a new round of questions for me. _Thanks, Skypelt!_

"Why we're you at the edge of the forest, anyway?"

Yep. The bomb. I chew on the inside of my cheek and fuss with my paws. _These cats are so tough, and I don't want to be portrayed weak in front of their leader!_ I think._ Oh wait. I already have been._

"I was running away," I respond with all of the courage I can muster.

"Running away from what, I might ask?" Gorsestar's and Skypelt's eager faces Make me even more nervous to answer this new question.

"My-my littermates." I expect howls of laughter, but I am greeted with silence. Gorsestar nods for me to go on, and I regret my earlier thoughts. _Maybe they are decent cats after all._

"They always teased me and hurt my feelings, and I wanted to get out anyway, because they were going to-" Oh, what was the word mom used? Oh, yeah. "They were going to sell me. To other housefolk, I mean."

I ask him my question again before he has a chance to respond to my latest answer. "So, why did you bring me here?" I unsheath my pathetic claws and I see Darktail trying to stifle a laugh. "I'm not going to ask again."

"I already told you." I can't read his face, but I can tell in his voice that he's trying to remain calm and at I'm doing a pretty good job of ticking him off.

"Then tell me again!"

Gorsestar opens his mouth to reply to me, but he is cut off by a worried screech at the entrance of the den. It's a small red and white she-cat. All eyes turn to her as she yells to us in a panicked voice.

"Where's Cloudwater?" She spits.

"Dawnwhisker, what's wrong?" Gorsestar tries to remain calm, and I have to say, I do give him credit for his effort.

"Goldtuft's kitting!" She manages to get out in a strangled voice before sprinting back out of the den.

* * *

**By the way, I'm having a Fantastic Friday this Friday, which is where I'll post 5 chapters every hour on the hour from one to five. Also, I need possible names for Goldtuft's kit/kits. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the first part of Fantastic Friday! Stay tuned for the 7th chapter at two! And also, I need some possible names for Goldtuft's kit/kits. Review or PM me! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Six

We all sprint out of the den, after who must be Dawnwhisker.

"I think Goldtuft is kitting early, too," Skypelt says in a panicky voice. That only makes me more nervous.

We get to the entrance of another, slightly bigger den, and Gorsestar and Skypelt poke their heads inside. I practically have to jump over them to see what's going on, but I finally see a tiny crevice between their neck I can use as a peephole. I hear Goldtuft scream in pain.

I see a yellow she-cat (obviously Goldtuft), a tan tom with a weird tail, and Dawnwhisker. "It's going to be okay," she says soothingly to Goldtuft, who lets out another painful shriek. Dawnwhisker's head swivels to look at us, and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Where's Cloudwater?!" She whispers. "Goldtuft's in a lot of pain, and she's already lost a lot of blood. . ." Her voice trails off, and she speaks again so quietly we all barely heard it. "I don't think she'll make it."

"She'll be alright," Gorsestar said, solemnly. "Skypelt, do _you_ know where Clouwater might be?"

Skypelt thought for just for a second, but then hung her head in shame and guilt. "I sent him out to look for catmint, seeing that leaf-bare approaches," now even Skypelt is talking in a whisper. "I'm sorry. . .if I had known. . ."

Skypelt has all the attention until Gorsestar speaks again and breaks the silence. "I'll go see if I can find him. . .he couldn't have traveled far,"

"I could help you! In fact, I want to help!" I blurt out just as Gorsestar turned around to leave.

"What could a kittypet, I mean, you do to help?" He seems surprised. "No. Stay away from anyone helping Goldtuft or you will be severely punished."

_It's going to be extremely hard to stay away from myself,_ I think, as I sprint into the den where Goldtuft lays.

...

"Hi, Goldtuft," I say in a chirpy voice. Darktail stands with his mouth open at the edge of the den, staring at me in disbelief while Skypelt holds him back so he doesn't claw my fur off.

"Hi, Golduft," I repeat in the same voice. "What's your name? I ask the tan tom.

"Mossfall," he rushes.

"Can you go get me some. . ." My voice trails off as I point to the green, spongey stuff that, strangely, works very well in mopping up Goldtuft's blood.

"Moss?" He finishes my sentence for me.

"Yes, could you please get me some more moss?" He looks scared to leave her. He must be her mate. "I've got everything under control." I lie. _Mostly_ under control.

"Fine," he growls and runs off, out of the den and hopefully, in search of more moss.

"Everything is going to be alright," I say to Goldtuft, while pressing my hand on her belly. I feel two kits. But some thing feels wrong. . . _Oh, no_! I think to myself. _The kits are the wrong way around!_

In a flash, Mossfall is back with a huge wad of moss. "Drop it," I tell him. He looks confused, but does what I say and comes over to where I am, next to Goldtuft.

"Mossfall," I grab hold if his paw and position it on he same spot I just did with my paw. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes. So?"

"The kits are the wrong way around." he gulps in horror. _Yep, definetly her mate_. But I continue, despite his facial expressions. "I think we need to massage her belly to turn them around. Right here," I guide his paw again and we rub softly.

For awhile, nothing happens, but soon after, Goldtuft gives a grunt and a small, white bundle falls onto the moss.

"Lick it, so it may breath! I'll keep rubbing!" Once again, he does what I tell him to do. _Probably out of scaredness,_ I think, _because he thinks I know what I'm doing_. And partially, I do.

The second bundle. I lean over to speak to Goldtuft as Mossfall sets her two kits by her belly.

"Goldtuft, you have two healthy kits."


	8. Chapter 7

**The first couple of chapters were short, so I thought, why not pay it back too you now? Oh, and if you get bored in the middle and want to stop reading, DON'T, because it has a very important part of e story in it. Thanks, and see ****you at three! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I can see Mossfall's eyes start to water, and Darktail's eyes fill with sympathy and happiness. The same thing with Skypelt.

Goldtuft shoves her kits in closer to her belly and they squirm until they find it. It makes me so happy to see new life blossom right before me eyes. As the kits start to suckle I see that they are both very strong, considering.

Then, she unexpectedly turns her head in my direction. "Thank you." She says. I can see her eyes are watery, too. "Thank you,. . ."

"Dew," I say. "Dew."

"Thank you, Dew." and I can see in her eyes that she really, truly means it.

...

"She _WHAT_?!" I wince as I hear Gorsestar's disapproving screech. I've been instructed to stay just outside of the den while Skypelt and Gorsestar have a little chat. About me. News flash: it's getting old.

I refrain from my thinking and concentrate harder on their voices; now, they are speaking in whispers.

"Alright, Skypelt. I give in. She has done enough to prove it to us. I will call a clan meeting. She shall be-"

"Dew!" as soon as I hear that voice and smell hat scent, I know that must be Darktail. I turn around and it is.

"Could you pick a better time?" I don't mean to snap at him, but I was just about it hear something very important.

"Sorry. I-" He doesn't finish his sentence, though, because Gorsestar suddenly emerges from his den.

"All cats old enough to catch rabbits join around the WindRock for a Clan meeting!"

I turn to go and sit a distance away, but Darktail stops me. "You can catch a rabbit, right?" He asks me earnestly.

"I-I guess so," I lie.

"Then come on!" I protest, and Darktail starts shoving me toward the meeting. I give in to him, though, and about halfway were both walking. We're lay, so we don't have very good spots; the best are close to the WindRock, Darktail says.

"Cats of WindClan, I have-"

Gorsestar is cut off by a whine of complaint that comes from the den where I helped Goldtuft. "But, Dawnwhisker. . ." Every cat in the Clan's eyes turn to a small, light brown she-kit standing in the entrance of the den. The kit shrinks back into the den in shame and I hear another small kits' voice laughing at it. _For once I understand_.

I hear a few chuckles as Gorsestar resumes his speech. "Cats of WindClan, I have come do a decision. I will warn you that this may be a decision that you will not like, or not agree with; but it has already been decided." He clears his throat.

"Dew, step forward."

I hear dozens of gasps as I walk forward. I don't even know if Dew is my name anymore. Is it? I think it is. I continue toward the WindRock, where Gorsestar looks down at me.

"Dew has done us a few favors, and I have come to the understanding that she will not be going back to where she has come from, although she has no where else to go."

Silence.

"And so, I have decided, with the help of my deputy. . ."

_Say something_! I think. I_s quietness is making me nervous_! But I don't have to worry about nervousness for long, because soon it is replaced with shock over Gorsestar's next sentence. It seems to come out if his mouth in slow motion.

". . .that we are going to make her a full part of the Clan."

Then Clan breaks out in whispering, and even a few shouts of, "Are you crazy?!", "She's a kittypet!", and "She will ruin our clan's reputation!" Now I wish those stupid cats would shut up.

Gorsestar makes a motion with his tail, telling them to quiet down. Even after they all do, my cheeks are still burning.

"But, Gorsestar, she's way past six moons!" A brave soul (or at least a cocky enough cat to challenge their leader) shouts. "She's probably about ten moons! She could even be a warrior anytime soon!"

Gorsestar just shakes his head. "Did you not think that I would think of that, Blueclaw?" I can sense that Blueclaw feels embarrassed too, with the new wave of silence that has overtook the cats here.

"She is going to be an apprentice. In fact, I _was_ going to make her Aspenleaf's apprentice, but since you just seemed to be screaming for the job, I think I'll appoint you."

As I look over at her, she's looking at Gorsestar and I can tell that she's trying to tell if he's being serious. When I see his rock-hard gaze, we all know he is. Blueclaw looks shocked and guilty as she pads over to me. And strangely, I feel sympathy for her.

He clears his throat again, then starts for real.

"I, Gorsestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this cat. From now on, she will be known as Dewpaw, instead of Dew, and her apprentice will be Blueclaw."

Silence again.

Then I hear one strong voice chanting my new name, and it know who it is right away: Darktail.

"Dewpaw! Dewpaw!"

Skypelt picks up the chant, an soon enough, I've got about three fourths of the Clan shouting my name. And it feels good. Like I'm for once accepted.

"Dewpaw!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You are all dismissed," Gorsestar says in a gruff voice. I don't know what to say. Especially to Blueclaw.

"Dewpaw, I'm-I'm sorry," Blueclaw whispers. I'm taken aback by her sudden change of heart.

"Um, I forgive you?" I don't know what to respond to a comment like that. Well, in my situation, coming from this particular cat.

Now all the cats have dispersed, and I don't know what to do. It's almost nightfall. _Oh, I can't believe I'm asking her this! I must be really stupid, according to the Clan cats._

"Blueclaw? Where will I sleep?" I ask her. She must have seen the worry inmy eyes or something, because she gives me a sympathetic look and gives me a quick tour around the camp.

It turns out the den where I spoke with Gorsestar was the leader's den, his den, where he sleeps and does other "important" stuff. The den where Dawnwhisker, Goldtuft and their kits sleep is called the nursery. The den where all the warriors' sleep is called the warriors' den (obviously), and the apprentice's den is where the apprentice's sleep. Oh, joy.

Now, I can barely see the sun except for the tiny little part of it just before it dissapears. I pick a piece of fresh-kill off if the pile, guilty that I haven't caught one yet but surprised at how good the foreign food is.

I'm sitting just outside of the apprentice's den, finishing up the rabbit that wasn't even that big in the first place, when Darktail plops down beside me, licking excess bits of meat off of his claws.

"So, are you working out all right? Fitting in?" He asks me. _Fitting in?_ Oh, please! Bite me. The only cat besides Gorsestar who gives me a decent amount of respect is Blueclaw, and she _has_ to, being my mentor and all!

"Yeah," I lie. "I'm fine,"

He stands up, stretches a bit, and gives me a questioning eye. "Alright," he meows curtly. "G'night, then."

"Night," I reply. I get up, stretching as well, and walking inside the apprentices den. A red and a black tom are already inside, getting comfortable in their mossy nests. The black one point me over to my nest with a wave of his long tail. It is just then when I realize something that I haven't taken notice of since yesterday. _My collar_.

Thank goodness it doesn't have a bell or anything, but it's still a nuisance and a reminder of what I once was. I must get rid of it.

...

Its very late at night, now; and by the looks of the moon, it's almost full. I want to stop and stare at it forever, but I need to do this.

I quietly creep out of the den, careful not to disturb my fellow apprentices. I don't really know where I'm going exactly, so I leave a trail of rocks and I don't stray too far away from camp.

"Ugh!" _Stupid collar,_ I think. _What in the world do they make them out of_?

I struggle for a long time before I even make a little rip in it, but that all I need. I forward all of my remaining strength into tearing it all the way off. _Rrrrrrr. . ._

_Come on!_ But just then, a second later, I make the final tear and it flings off of my neck, and into the grass up ahead. _No use trying to find it_, I think; _I didn't like it anyway_.

I notice that a new feeling is surging through me now. Like I'm detached from my past. Like I'm my own cat now. Like I'm free.

And I like that feeling.

* * *

**I am still debating whether or not Darktail should be Dewpaw's mate, or if she should have a mate at all. Comment about it! I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks! PS. Come back at four!**


	10. Chapter 9

**There's really not much to say, but enjoy! Fantastic Friday is almost over. :(**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Dewpaw!" Darktail's breaths come in gasps now. We just bumped into each other on our way back to camp.

"What is going on?" I ask him.

"We were worried that you got lost, or more importantly, ran away!" _Why would_ they _care_? I think. _And who is_ we _exactly_?

"Darktail!" I hear a far-off voice, and then two other cats come sprinting toward us. A white she-cat dotted with black flecks, and a tom I recognize as Mossfall. _They were actually worried about me?_

"Darktail!" The voice repeats.

"Watersplash, we're over here!" Darktail calls out. Soon, a silver tom appears. "Thank goodness!" He exclaims. But I'm confused; I was made an apprentice just hours ago, and many of these cats weren't even happy about it. Now they're worried about me?

"Darktail," I ask him. Her turns his head in my direction and nods for me to go on. "Why did you all do this?"

"Well," he says simply, "In a Clan, you look out for one another." Oh yes. He makes it sound so simple.

But then, I sort of understand. There was a time when a dirty alley cat threatened to hurt Fionna, and Derrick stayed with her while I got mom to help. And then there was also the time where Derrick fell in a lake and mom lifted him out, while Fionna and I helped dry him off. There was also the time when mom was very sick, but strangely very hungry, and one of us kittens would give her our share of food and divvy up the remaining two servings. But was there a time when any of them helped me out without benefiting themselves? Was there a time when they helped me out without complaint? Was there a time when they were even _happy_ to help me?

No.

Suddenly, I do not understand.

...

Later, I practically fall into the den, overcome with sleep. It's not long before I fall into a deep, dark slumber, much darker than I would prefer.

...

I wake within a few minutes to pure darkness. No moon, no light, no nothing. _Where am I? I'm definetly _not _in WindClan camp_. _Has someone kidnapped me_?

"Hello? Helloooooo!" I shout, hoping for a sign of life, hoping for any sign to help me get out of here. Then, I see a pair of huge yellow-orange eyes peeking out from behind a bush. As my eyes adjust to the darkness a little, I can see it's a cat, and my theory is confirmed when it, a big black tom, slowly walks out from behind the shrub and starts grooming his pelt.

"Where am I?" I speak with a loud, clear voice, a voice that makes me sound a lot braver than I actually am. "Am I in StarClan?" The tom just laughs and continues to lick his fur.

"If you want to know where you are," he says, "Just think of StarClan. With it's beautiful, bright cats with sparkling fur and warmth all around. Where everyone fends for the other," I nod, thinking just that. Then, he drops his voice by about three octaves. "Then, think of the exact opposite."

I gasp. I don't know why, and by the look he gives me, I shoukd have tried harder, tried at all, to hold it in. He stops licking the fur behind his ears and walks over closer to me, do close that I can smell his wretched-smelling breath on my muzzle.

"You're in the Dark Forest," he snarls, "And my name is Fangscar."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Got that?" Fangscar says. I gulp, and I think he can see the fear in my eyes. Or smell my fear-scent.

"Yes," I try hard to sound calm and relaxed, but I can tell it isn't working.

"Are you scared. . ." He pauses, and then I see an all-new gleam in his eye. ". .kittypet?"

I'm furious! How dare he insult me after what I'd done. . .after what I'd been through! No. I must stay calm.

"Dewpaw? Dewpaw, wake up. . ." I hear a muffled voice that seems far-off. I look around, and seeing no one else, I turn my head back in the direction of Fangclaw and give him a questioning look.

"One of you earthly friends," he snarls, flecks of spit landing on my nose and muzzle. I wipe them away with one paw, but when I look up, Fangscar is fading. I can barely make out what he says before he vanishes completely:

"Come back tomorrow; there's someone I want you to meet."

Then, the world goes black.

...

"Dewpaw! Are you sick? Blueclaw has been calling you for the last ten minutes!" I wake to see a ticked-off Darktail, his head hovering just inches away from my muzzle.

"Augh!" I yell, having been woken up by him so suddenly. "Scare much?" I hiss.

"Sorry," he looks down at the floor of the den, carving small, shallow swirls in the soft, grassy ground. I regret snapping at him now.

"You didn't do anything," I say tiredly, and walk out of the den towards a mad Blueclaw. She's tapping the ground with her paw.

"So-o-o," she says sarcastically. "Needed to get your beauty sleep? I understand." I give her a hard look and she returns it before she goes on. "Gorsestar assigned us for the dawn patrol, but since you were late, we're just going to have some hunting practice. Thank Aspenleaf; she filled in for us."

As we walk out of camp, I hear Blueclaw muttering to herself: "Because, of course, Aspenleaf is perfect and better than me!" Suddenly, I feel a tiny prick of pity for her.

I try to help her out by changing the subject, and it seems to sort of work. "Is this where we are practicing?"

"Yeah, atually it is," there's a huge rock to my left, and just more of the moor to my right. Out in the distance, I see the small outline of a white rabbit jumping slowly across the grassy plain. Without warning, Blueclaw stalks up to it. I follow closely behind.

Within seconds, I hear a sharp _snap!_ and the rabbit is hanging limp in her jaws. "Your turn," she says through fur.

_Okay. I can do this_. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot another rabbit, moving a little quicker than the last but still reasonably. I creep up behind it and I go to jump on it, but I jumps away from me so I land with a hard thump on the grass. I shake my head to help clear the pain, and when I get up, I see the rabbit is gone.

"Fox dung," I mutter. Blueclaw gives me a look. _What?_ I think. _I had heard Skypelt use the term, and it wasn't too bad._

"Well, we better get back to camp, it's getting late already." She says as I sulk back to her side. She notices my look and tries to cheer me up-as you might guess, it doesn't work. It's then that I decide to put my life on the line and ask her a serious question.

"What do you have against Aspenleaf?"

Blueclaw suddenly stops in her tracks, and for a moment I don't realize it and keep walking. Then, I look over to the side and see she's not there, and I whip my head around until she comes into view. I turn around and run back to her and she leads me over to the shade of the boulder we passed on our way out of camp earlier. We both sit down.

"She was my sister."

"What do you mean _was?_ Isn't she still?"

Silence from Blueclaw. "Oh, do I have a story to tell." She sighs. "It started when we were both kits. . ."


	12. Chapter 11

**TheCoolestGuest: I hadn't intentionally meant it to be that way, but I agree with you wholeheartedly.**

**Guest: I was thinking the same thing! Thanks for your support!**

**IslaTheFairyOfIce: Thank you so much!**

**Sorry for not updating for the last couple of days. For some reason FFN wouldn't let me post. Thanks for your patience! *Reviews wanted***

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Our mother died when we were very young." Blueclaw continued. "Something went wrong with our birth, and. . .and she didn't make it."

"I'm really sorry!" I say sincerely, now taking pity on my mentor.

"Don't be. I mean, I was sad and all, but Aspenleaf deserved it. She was never very polite back then anyway.

"But, back to the story; like I said, I was devastated. And because of our hard birth, Aspenleaf was not in that great of health. I was the biggest. So, our dad, who was still alive at the time, doted on her, along with all of the other cats in the Clan. Our father's ears never pricked up when I was around, oh no. It was all, "Aspenleaf, you're so cute!" "Aspenleaf, I brought you something from the fresh-kill pile!" "Aspenleaf, Aspenleaf, Aspenleaf!" Of course, it was Aspenkit at the time.

"And so, the time came for us to be made apprentices. My mentor was Cloudbreeze; he's with StarClan now; and you can just guess who Aspenleaf got!"

"Who?"

"The clan leader, of course! Only the best for Aspenleaf, nothing less! Also, she was still quite small for her age, but getting better every day. Our father, Darkpelt, seemed to forget that she wasn't a kit anymore and treated her the same. If we came back from the same up hunting patrol, he would sprint past me and congratulate Aspenleaf on her catch when mine was twice it's size. Then one day, I just couldn't take it anymore and I ran away."

"Ran away? From WindClan? Why?" I am confused. I understand how they treated her, but why would she abandon the cats she loves?

"Everyone was sad. They seemed to only notice me after I'd gone away! I secretly hid just outside of camp, carefully concealed so I could watch what was happening. apparently, everyone was grieving over me and Aspenleaf was mad because she for once was not getting all of the attention."

"Really?" Aspenleaf had been nice to me-she didn't seem that mean! Actually,nNOT mean at all!

"Yep. I came back almost right away, though, because I didn't want to put much stress on the Clan. After that, Aspenleaf never really was quite as special as she once was."

I feel myself yawning. We both stand up, but as soon as I do, I slump down again. My eyelids are drooping and I rest my head on my paws. As I let out another deep yawn. Blueclaw shoves my shoulder with her right forepaw.

"Dewpaw, what are you doing?" She hisses. "We have to get back to camp! We're already late as it is!"

I yawn again, speaking as I do. "Just. . .one more minute. . ." Blueclaw nudges me again in an attempt to wake me, but it's too late; I have already gone.

...

I rise from my paws to look around and I discover I know exactly where I am.

"Fangcscar!" I growl. "You made me fall asleep on purpose! I'll get you for this! But not right now-let's just get it over with. What do you want?"

Instead of answering my question straight away, he just grins evilly and paces back and forth in front of me. "You are very smart, for a kittypet." He whispers. I go to shout at him in anger, but he unsheaths his too-long claws and I clamp my jaws shut.

"I brought that special friend I told you I would. I do not forget my promises." He looks at me with what could have been a friendly smile, if I had not known he as evil. He calls out a name I can't quite make out, and a dark brown cat comes trudging out from some shadows. As he comes closer, I can see at his muzzle and flank are covered with scars and scratches, some looking recent. And as if that isn't enough, his left ear is almost halfway torn off. _What has this tom been through?_

"What do you want now, Fangscar?" He whines in an annoyed voice.

"Deathclaw, Dewpaw." Fanscar says to this so-called Deathclaw. "

He looks over at me and his frown turns into a small, malicious grin. "Is this the she-cat you mentioned?"

"The same one."

"Good. Now listen closely, kitty," I wince at his last word but he doesn't seem to notice and pads over closer to me. "I have a deal for you."

"Then spit it out!" I snarl, trying to sound fierce. Deathclaw just glares at me. "Would you like to train in the Dark Forest? Now, stop and think about it. You'd be he best fighter in the clan, respected by all. No more teasing, I gauruntee it."

As the one word barely manages to slip out of my mouth, even I'm shocked by my decision.

_"Yes."_


	13. Goodbye for now

**Hey, everybody! WarriorGal99 here with some sad news. I know you're probably wondering why I haven't posted in almost two weeks, and I'm really sorry.**

**I won't probably be able to update The Revenge of Deathclaw for the next month because of family goings-on and whatnot. I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's not like many people will miss it. Anyway, don't forget about it! I'll try to find time. (Plus, chapter ten was my last pre-written chapter, so it takes longer to type them. Before, it was copy/paste, post, done.)**

**Thank you for understanding and Im so sorry of you were lookig forward to chapter thirteen. Just hang on! Thanks! :)**

**-WarriorGal99**


End file.
